Touch devices may provide users with an intuitive way of interacting with electronic devices through touch. These could include touchscreens that include touch processing subsystems to receive and/or touch inputs. Currently, a number of consumer electronic devices such as, for example, telephone mobile devices, tablet computers, laptop computers, and televisions are adapted to include touch processing subsystems.
The user may perform gestures by making contact on the touch devices with his finger or fingers or an object such as a stylus. These gestures may allow the user to control the functions of the electronic device.
Recently, the touch sensor of touch devices are able to generate signals that result from a finger being depressed on the touchscreen, which are converted into an image. This image is commonly referred to as a blob image. Often the blob image is elliptical in shape. Some touch processing systems also determine the orientation of the blob image. A problem arises when a person lifts their finger from the touchscreen surface. This is referred to herein as a finger lift event. During such finger lift events, when the finger lifts and releases from the touch sensor, there is an unexpected jitter on the orientation angle. Therefore, the orientation angle that output by the touch processing system, and any subsequent processing using such data, could be wrong.